The present invention relates to a gaming system, a method of gaming, a game controller and computer program code.
It is known to provide a gaming system which comprises a game controller arranged to randomly display several symbols from a predetermined set of symbols and to determine a game outcome such as a game win based on the displayed symbols.
Such gaming systems may commonly be implemented as a stepper machine provided with reels with each reel carrying several symbols of the set, or a video machine wherein selected symbols are displayed on virtual reels on a video display. In both of these examples, such gaming machines may include a smaller, secondary video displays for outputting ancillary information to a player.
While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase machine performance and hence player enjoyment.